Speak without words
by Trigs
Summary: A new wrestler enters the scene and shakes up the alliance
1. Win a match, lose yourself

Prologue

Prologue

June 1997

The room was filled with many fans that packed into the large arena to witness the momentous event. People from all over the country packed into the small seats to watch the finest wrestlers in the Country square off.

All around the sidelines, the young athletes limbered up and prepared to enter the ring and wrestle for Canada's junior titles. Under each flag a few select athletes made sure each muscle was limber and each teammate was ready to win.

Under the flag of Ontario sat a lone female. She was small, very small. She stood on her toes to get a look around, then rolled onto her heels in her tight boots. She was only about 5'4, tinier than any of the others on any of the teams. A few of the other girls had laughed at her. She didn't mind. She knew they had no idea what was coming.

Jacine slid down into a lateral split and leaned forward. One of the girls from Quebec saw her and pointed her out to her teammate. The other girl laughed at her and made a snide remark about stepping on her. Jacine shook her head and went back to stretching. She knew that she was in for a tough run. She knew that there were only 16 girls in competition, and only one women's title. She would be fighting girl's way above her weight class. She didn't care. They were big; she was fast and strong. Jacine ran over all the moves she knew in her head. Single leg takedowns. Double Leg takedowns. Half Nelson rollovers. Every single move she had learned she went over.

"Jacine," said her Captain, a guy named Alex. He strode over and grabbed her wrists, pulling her up from her split.

"You ready?" asked another boy, named Johnny. Jacine nodded.

"Listen to me," said Alex, "We need you to win. We really need a win. I think I pull off a placing in the unlimited category, but not gold. You could. I know you Jaci. You can win. You've got speed."

"Mm hmm," said Jacine, smiling and giving Alex two thumbs up.

"You beat little one," said Alex, grimacing then clutching his chest. Jacine took a step forward, trying to help him but he pulled away.

"He bruised his rib," said Johnny.

"I must have. It hurts a lot. I'm going to go to the medic."

"You do that," said Johnny, patting Alex on the back. Jacine smiled once as she taped up her wrist.

"Jadrek!" called the ref, "Jacine Jadrek, you're up."

"Go get em Jaci," said Johnny, patting Jacine as she ran off to win her first match

*+*+*

"The final match will be held between Erica Kelly of British Columbia," said the announcer, "And Jacine Jadrek of Ontario."

"Jaci!" said the coach; "You can do this. You can win. Erica is big, and lumbering, but she can't hurt you if she can catch you."

"Come on Jaci," said Johnny, "We need you to win."

"You can do it Jaci!" said the coach.

"Alex?" asked Jacine.

"He's still being treated, go fight," said the coach.

"Get her Jaci!" said Johnny. Jacine looked back at him and flashed a smile, ready to take on the girl. She walked confidently towards the circle and took her place.

"You ready to die?" she asked.

"Nope," said Jacine, taking her stance.

"Too bad," said the girl, and the whistle blew. Jacine, quick as always, ducked in and took out the girls legs. Erica fell with a thud and rolled onto her stomache, but Jacine caught her and pulled her into a half nelson, then rolled her over for the pin.

"The Winner of the Canadian Junior Women's title, Jacine Jadrek of Brussels!" shouted the announcer.

"Jaci!" yelled the coach, running over and hugging the girl.

"Quick coach!" said Johnny, "Nevermind that! Alex! Alex stopped breathing."

"Alex?" said Jacine, rushing to the medics.

"Get him to the hospital!" said the coach.

"Alex!" screeched Jacine, worried sick.

*+*+*

"How long is this going to take," said the coach, "Why can't I see him!"

"Alex," said Jacine softly, sitting on a chair, still in her singlet.

"What happened?" said Johnny, "He was fine this morning."

"It may have been his heart," said the coach, "He was a big boy, and his heart may have let up."

"At eighteen?"

"I know its odd but it's happened before," said the coach as a doctor came out.

"What happened?" asked Johnny.

"Are you the family of Alex Emerson?"

"No. I'm his coach, and these are his friends. His family is back in Toronto."

"Alex died. Heart failure. Has he had any trouble before."

"No. He's just a wrestler who bulked up."

"Looks like the wrestling killed him."

"Alex. No. How could you die. You can't be dead," thought Jacine, "This isn't happening. You and I were supposed to go to Toronto to train together. You can't be dead. I need you Alex, don't leave me all alone."

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor, putting his hand on Jacine's shoulder.

"No," said Jacine, walking away.

*+*+*

The bus stop was very, very cold. The icy wind whipped at Jacine's hands and face. She pulled her scarf on a little tighter and shoved her hands in her pockets. The bus was due to arrive at five o'clock, and by the time Jacine reached the stop, it was seven. Jacine had planned to visit her aunt, but she decided going to Toronto would be a better idea. She was a small town girl, and she needed a change.

She only had two suitcases and three hundred dollars. She figured she could find a job as a waitress or some other job to get by on until she got her life together. She didn't know what she wanted to do, or where she belonged anymore. She thought she belonged with Alex, but Alex had left her side, no goodbye or anything. His death ripped her life apart, pushing her further into the depths of her own mind.

She wandered around the station and watched the sun rise in the east over the wheat fields she played in as a child. She remembered running in and out of the wheat, coming home with dust filled shoes and wheat in her long hair. Her mother made her wear it in braids.

Her mother died when she was 6. Cancer killed her. Her father followed her a year later. He made the choice not to live. She lived with her parents best friends. They were nice people, but Jacine didn't like them all that much. They tried to make her talk. Since her mothers death, Jacine chose not to speak much, instead letting her bright blue eyes talk for her. The Brown's took her to doctors and shrinks, but she told them she just didn't need to. She liked being quiet.

"Hey Jacine!" said a voice. Jacine turned around to see Mr. Tucker, the local barber. She waved and gave a half hearted smile.

"Who is out there Marty," called Mrs. Tucker from inside.

"Just little Jaci," he called back, "You wouldn't be leaving Brussels for the big city?"

"Are you going to tell her about the bike?"

"Yes."

"The Keys are in your pocket."

"Thank you dear. So Jacine, you're not leaving, are you?"

"Yes Sir."

"The bus doesn't come until Tuesday," he said. Jacine swore under her breath.

"Listen, in your fathers will he left me his motorcycle because he knew I would enjoy restoring it. I figure you need it more than me."

"Motorcycle?"

"1967 Harley Davidson in with a great engine. You know how to ride one, right?"

"Yes."

"Ever ridden on a real Harley?"

"No."

"What did you learn on?"

"Yamaha."

"Those? You'll love this," said Mr. Tucker, handing her a set of keys, "Now head for where-ever you're going little one."

"Thank you Mr. Tucker. I appreciate this."

"You know that's the first time you've said a real sentence since your mother died."

"I know."

"She was nice. What you going to do in Toronto?"

"Waitress."

"No."

"No?"

"I have a friend. His name is Alexander Russet. I call him Rusty. He owns a gym where he trains wrestlers. He's looking for a girl to work for him. I'll give him a call."

"No need."

"You're one of this towns best kids. I'm sad to see you leave, but I think your father would kill me if I let you go off on your own."

"Thank you."

"You ever thought about pro wrestling?"

"No."

"You've got talents. Didn't you used to dance and do Gymnastics."

"USED to."

"You're strong and flexible. Wouldn't take much to teach you."

"Dunno."

"Think about it."

"Will do."

"Jacine, don't get hurt, but don't be afraid."

"I fear nothing."

"Everyone fears something."

"I fear only one thing."

"What?"  
"Fear," she said as she walked to his garage and pulled out the old red Harley. She placed her bags back and pulled on the helmet. She remembered riding with her father as a child on the bike. She turned on the ignition and prepared to set off.

"Good luck Jacine," said Mr. Tucker, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Goodbye," she said, riding off into the sunrise, towards the big city.

Authors Note: I own everyone in this first chapter! BWAH HA HA! The WWF will be involved in the next chapters. Review please!


	2. Enter the wolf in sheeps clothing

August 29th, 2001

August 29th, 2001

Toronto

"So you think this place will be deserted?" said Rob Van Dam. He, Rhyno, Raven, Lance Storm, Hurricane Helms, Shawn Stasiak, Chuck Palumbo and Shawn O'Haire were trying to find a place to workout away from the pain of the WWF. They had been to three gyms, but always ended up finding some 'WWF loser' already there.

"I think so," said Lance, "I know the guy who runs it. He's strong and doesn't put up with nonsense. He's a good friend, and I know he'll support the alliance."

"Great!" said Palumbo; "I need a good workout."

"He'll ask for our help though," said Lance.

"What help?" asked Stasiak.

"He trains wrestlers. He'll want them to fight them. No big problem."

"Just let me gore them and they'll quit," said Rhyno as the walked to the door.

"Rusty!" called Lance, "Rusty."

"Out," said a female voice.

"What?" said Lance.

"Who's that?" said O'Haire, pointing to the owner of the voice, a short girl standing with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a sports bra. Her long red hair was held in two long pigtails that ended in ringlets. Her face was tanned, and her eyes seemed to speak of how upset she was. The blue pools flared at the sight of people in her gym.

"Jadrek," she said, pointing to herself.

"Jadrek?" said Rob, "What kind of name is…"

"Jacine Jadrek."

"Ah," said Raven, "We came to work out."

"No."

"Do you know who we are?" asked Hurricane Helms.

"Wussies?" said Jacine, trying to look innocent.

"Jacine!" yelled a gruff voice from behind the men, "Jacine you behave yourself. Did you finish teaching?"

"Yessir."

"Did you finish your stretches?"

"Yessir."

"Then I suggest you pull on your knee brace. You've got to practice."

"Yessir," she sighed, walking away.

"Hello Lance," said Rusty, reaching out his hand to his old friend.

"Rusty," said Lance, "You let girls in now?"

"She's a friend of an old friend of mine and she's got talent. I never turn away talent," he said, looking back as Jacine went into a back walkover.

"Ah," said Lance, "So can we work out here?"

"Sure, but as always one of you needs to school, or be schooled by the wrestler I have here. Unfortunately I only have Jacine here now. She works for me as a teacher. She's a great martial artist."

"What style?" asked Rob.

"Whatever she feels like. She's faster than many of the guys I've taught, and she'll take more punishment. She doesn't talk much, mind you."

"She's gorgeous," said O'Haire, his jaw dropping.

"Loser!" spat Jacine as she slid into a horizontal split.

"You wanna take her on?" said Rusty.

"I don't hit ladies," said O'Haire.

"She's no lady," said Rusty, "Aren't ya Jaci."

"Go away."

"You're going to fight O'Haire."

"Challenge."

"He is a challenge."

"Nope."

"You think you can beat me?" said O'Haire.

"Slow."

"Fine! She can be such a pig headed woman sometimes. You're still young Jaci, act it once in a while."

"Storm."

"You're fighting O'Haire."

"STORM!"  
"You're not ready."

"No."

"Jaci, you're not. Get into the ring now. And if I catch you using that submission thing you used on Christopher yesterday I'll ring your neck."

"Yessir," she said, getting up and climbing into the ring. Then she turned back and looked to Rusty, "Hardcore?"  
"NO!"

"Old Fart."

"You are so!" he said, then he turned around again, "O'Haire, it's all yours. I've watched you on TV. You've got good technique."

"FIGHT!" yelled Jacine.

"Come and get it little girl," said O'Haire stepping into the ring, "How about if I win, you give me your number."

"No."

"Okay. How about you escort Palumbo and I to the ring."

"Rusty?"

"Yes. And if she wins, you owe us six 2-4's of beer," said Rusty.

"I'm gonna show you why you need to be big to wrestle," said O'Haire. He ran towards Jacine, but she ducked under his arm and took off towards the ring. Halfway there she leapt onto her hands and flipped into the ropes, then back out into O'Haire. O'Haire fell down, and Jacine began laying the boots into him.

"Damn," said Palumbo.

"I don't train losers," said Rusty, "If she wins, I want to meet with Stephanie and Shane Tomorrow. The Alliance has strong males, but in the female category, not a single one of your girls is good for anything but being looked at. Jacine can take care of business, such as Lita, Molly, Jacqueline, Trish, AND Chyna. Jacine fears none of them."

"Yeah Yeah," said Lance, watching as O'Haire lay knocked out in the middle of the ring while Jacine went to the top ropes. She crouched down, then took off into a cross between a five star frog splash and a moonsault. O'Haire groaned, and Jacine went in for the pin.

"One, two three," said Rusty, "Jacine, don't kill him."

"Didn't," she said, hopping out of the ring and down to where her bag lay then began to take out a pair of pants and a jacket.

"You leaving?" said Palumbo.

"Yep," she answered.

"Jacine, you and me are going to raw tomorrow. We're going to see Stephanie about getting you in ECW."

"ECW?"

"Yep. You go on home and get some sleep."

"Yessir," she said, slipping into the bathroom to get changed before getting on her bike and leaving.

*+*+*

"That's it midget," said Bradshaw, "You're cheating!"

"I didn't cheat!" shouted Crash; holding out his cards, but allowing the ace to slip down his sleeve.

"I say we pummel his ass," said Farooq.

"I agree," said Billy Gun.

"Kill him," said Taker.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" said Crash as he backed towards the wall. He looked around, then dashed out the door. As it swung open, in walked a teenager in a leather jacket and leather pants. She walked past the pissed off WWF superstars and took a seat at the end of the bar.

"Edge," said Christian, spying the girl, "Edge, check her out!"

"I'm on the phone with Grandma Edna," said Edge, "Who is it?"

"Dunno, but she reeks of awesomeness just by how she looks."

"Where?" said Edge, looking at the red haired girl, "Wow."

"What's up?" asked Kurt Angle, chugging down his fifth glass of milk.

"Hottie at eleven o'clock," said Edge, "Girl in the leather."

"Isn't she a little young?" said Kurt.

"Nah," said Christian, "Edge, shall we?"

"Come on," said Edge picking up his drink and walking towards the girl.

"What's going on?" said Sarah, sitting down at the bar while Taker and Kane played pool.

"Edge and Christian are going to hit on the little one over there."

"She doesn't even look like she's over seventeen."

"She's drinking," said Molly, joining Kurt and Sarah.

"Ten bucks says one of them gets her number," said Lita, joining the triumvirate.

"My money's on Edge," said Sarah.

"I think it'll be Christian," said Molly.

"Kurt, you in?" said Lita.

"Twenty bucks says she blows them off," said Kurt.

"You're money," said Lita, watching and listening as Edge and Christian walked towards the girl and stood on either side. Jacine looked at them, picked up her drink and walked calmly to the other end of the bar.

"Hey wait!" said Christian, "Wait."

"Why?"

"Cause you're hot."

"And you're not."

"That's my brother Christian," said Edge, "I'm Edge, and you are?"

"Leaving," she said turning her back on them. Molly started laughing as Jacine brushed past them and took a seat at one of the other stools.

"Listen, we're big WWF superstars. You watch the WWF?"

"Yes."

"Then you know us."

"Yes."

"And yet you don't like either of us?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?" asked Edge, but Jacine didn't answer.

"You from around here?" asked Christian. Jacine played with her drink with her finger.

`"You going to talk to us?"

"What's your name?"

"I suggest you stop bugging her. She has a temper," said the Bartender.

"Nothing we can't deal with," said Christian. Jacine reached over the bar and grabbed two cans of beer. She stood and walked away from the bar, opening them. As she neared where the APA was playing Cards, she turned around. Edge and Christian were standing right behind her.

"Losers," she said, tipping the cans over onto their shirts. Everyone around them started laughing, while Edge and Christian just gawked.

"Oh damn," said Edge as he and Christian walked towards the door.

"Waste of good beer," said Jacine, walking back to her spot at the bar.

"Pay up," said Kurt, taking Molly, Lita and Sarah's money.

"Is that normal for her?" said Molly to the bartender.

"For her? Yes. She doesn't take kindly to men bothering her. Right now, she'll never admit it but she's in a lot of pain. She just didn't want those two bugging her."

"Is she sick?" asked Sarah.

"Nah. She's a fighter. Martial Arts are her specialty. She also dives, and works at the local wrestling gym. I've seen her fight guys twice her size and win."

"So she's in pain?" said Kurt.

"She grabbed her knee as she walked back to her spot. That tends to mean she's had a match today and got her ass kicked before she won."

"You know she won?"

"She would be drinking something a lot harder than club soda if she did."

"Ah," said Molly, "She got a name?"

"Jadrek. Jacine Haley Jadrek. She's been living above this bar since she came to Toronto four years ago."

"She's so young," said Molly, "Is she all alone?"

"That's how she likes it. She doesn't talk much. The one time she was in her with a friend, they spoke sign language the whole time. Only said what she wanted to me."

"She deaf?"

"No. She just doesn't talk."

"Greg," said Jacine as she walked over.

"Yes Jadrek," said the Barkeeper.

"Tomorrow I will not be back until very late."

"Why?"

"Job."

"More teaching."

"REAL job."

"Who found it?"

"Rusty's friend Lance."

"Rusty has friends."

"I know," she laughed, "I'm going up to sleep."

"Night little one," he said as she swung her bag over her shoulder and walked up the stairs.

*+*+*

The next day, Raw is War was being taped. The WWF superstars were milling around the arena, swearing at the alliance and preparing for the night. Kurt was eating a box of chocolates he bought with the money he bought the night before.

As he sat with Edge and Christian, a grizzled old man in jeans and a sweatshirt walked in, followed by the girl, Jacine, who had dumped beer on E and C the night before.

"What's she doing here?" asked Edge.

"The bartender said she was a wrestler. Maybe she's going to talk to Vince," said Kurt.

"We need more strong women."

"We need women like her," said Edge as Kurt stared.

*+*+*

"This is not good," said Rob Van Dam, "You want me and DDP to take on Kane, Undertaker and Sarah?"

"Yes!" said Stephanie; "I'll add Test too, if you feel better."

"I could do this because unlike you I am not afraid of the Undertaker," said Austin. He opened his mouth to speak more, but a knock came on the door and it was flung wide open.

"Who are you?" asked Shane as he stood with Booker T.

"Alexander 'Rusty' Russet. Your boy Storm told you I was coming to aid the Alliance."

"Aid us?" said Paul; "We don't need your aid."

"Ask your boy O'Haire how he ended up with a dislocated shoulder."

"He slipped in the shower," said Stephanie.

"My wrestler did it. You guys have a good arsenal; however, you have only weak women with no backing. Ivory, who is afraid to fight fair. Torrie, who has nothing going for her. Stacy, who has legs which always get in the way of everything, and Terri, who got dumped for a mop. I'd say you've got it bad."

"And I say you need to leave," said Booker T, getting up in Rusty's face. Suddenly, he was sharply pushed back, and the young girl who was following Rusty moved in front to protect him.

"Who is this little one," said Debra, "She's darling."

"She's Jacine Jadrek. She's the one who beat down O'Haire," said Rusty as Jacine smiled at Debra.

"You lie!" said Austin, grabbing Jacine's chin and looking at her, "Not possible. She's too small. No small person ever killed a Giant."

"Let GO!" shouted Jacine, kicking Austin in the shin to make him let go.

"She's the best I've got," said Rusty, "And Vince has shown interest in the girl."

"Vince?" said Shane, "Then I think she must be good. He's desperate for someone to beat one of our lovely women. You wanna prove yourself Jadrek?"

"Yessir," she said, nodding her head.

"Then you have a match tonight. Paul, go tell Regal we want Sarah to be involved in the match, because Rhyno has a new manager who wants a piece of her."

"Will do boss," said Paul, sizing up Jacine before rushing off.

"Shane, is this wise?" said Stephanie, "Can she fight."

"She beat up O'Haire," said Rhyno, "I saw it. We didn't want to believe it, but the girl did. Undertaker is fast, but so is she. She's one of the few women I've seen who could run with the big dog in the big dogs yard."

"Still," said Stephanie, looking down on the girl, "She can't be worth much."

"Should I warm up?" asked Jacine.

"Yes," said Shane, "You'll be with RVD and DDP fighting the big red machine and the American Bad-ass, but your job is to take out the American Bad-ass's wife Sarah."

"Yessir."

"Can you do it?"

"Yessir."

"Go warm up. You have your clothes here?"

"Yessir."

"I will warn you," said Rusty, "Jacine isn't much of a talker."

"That's okay," said Shane, "Talkers, we've got. Now we've got what Vince wants."

"She won't last one day," said Stephanie, beckoning to RVD.

Authors Note: See! I said the WWF would be involved. Romance will come into play in later chapters. For now, just review please!


End file.
